The One That Got Away
by OfficialMrsStyles
Summary: Rachel asked Puck to sing a duet w/ her to get Finn jealous b/c he broke up w/ her.After the duet, Rach and Puck start hanging out more and more. they star to notice eachother as more than friends.What will Finn do when he notices this? PLEASE READ! :
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel's POV**

Right now, I am walking hand-in-hand with the best boyfriend in the world, Finn. He told me he needed to tell me something important. When we finally stopped, I noticed we were in front of the glee room.

"Finn, what is it?" I finally asked him.

He sighed. "Listen, um, I have to tell you something important," he said.

"Yea, I know. What's wrong?"

"Um, well, I think, I think we should, you know, see other people," he said.

I was shocked. "What?" I asked making sure I had heard correctly.

He sighed. "Rachel, I'm breaking up with you," he said.

"Why?" I asked still confused. We were perfectly fine yesterday.

"Well, I've been with Quinn behind your back for a while now. I don't wanna hide it anymore. I want to be with her not you." By now my eyes were watery.

"You've been cheating on me?" I asked, no longer hurt, but mad as hell.

"Yea, hey, listen, you were great, but you know, it's time to move on," he said shrugging. **(I'm making Finn a douche in this story. I'm sorry. I really do love him though)**

What a douche! I had to shut my lips super tight so I wouldn't lash out at him.

Just then, Noah** (3) **walked around the corner, spotting us. That's when Finn decided to walk into the glee room. I stayed out in the hallway to cool down a bit.

When Noah got to the door he stopped.

"What's wrong Berry?" he asked in what sounded like a sincere voice.

I took a deep breath in and let it out. "Everything is perfect, Noah. Thank you for asking though." I replied.

He smirked down at me. "Then why is your face beet red and why do you keep clenching and unclenching your hands?"

I let out a groan. Then I did something surprising. I told him everything that happened. From the beginning to end. I really don't know why, but I did. When I was done, he looked like he wanted to punch something, or someone.

"Noah, calm down. It's fine," I said putting my hand on his arm. Man, he's very muscular.

I shook my head a little and removed my hand. I looked back up at him, but this time he looked relaxed.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked in a soft voice. This is a side of him I have never seen. Not even when we dated for that one week. I liked it.

"Go ahead."

"Why do you keep going back to him? All he ever does is hurt you," he replied. I never really thought of it that way. Now, thinking about it, it really got to me.

I started to feel my eyes water again. Out of nowhere, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

When they encircled me, I felt warmth and comfort. I wrapped my arms around Noah's neck and whispered very softly, "I don't really know. Thank you for making me realize what a jerk he is," and giggled.

He laughed and lifted me off the ground and spun me around. I was giggling the whole time.

"Alright enough of all the tears and me being all sweet. Let's go into that room and show him what he's going to be missing." I giggled again and wiped my eyes, still smiling, and walked into glee club with Noah.

When we walked in, I was still wiping my eyes and smiling. I completely ignored Finn, who had his arm wrapped around Quinn's shoulder, and walked to an empty seat in the back. Ok, so maybe I didn't ignore him completely, but whatever. Noah surprised me once again by taking the seat next to me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright everybody! Today we will be pairing up in groups of two to sing a duet. Yes, you may choose your own partner and the song you will be singing. You will all be performing your duet on Friday. So, choose your partner and get to work," Mr. Shue said.

"So what song are we going to sing?" I looked at Noah with shocked eyes.

"You want to be my partner?" I asked him surprised.

"Yea. Hey thanks for asking," he smirked.

I laughed lightly and asked, "Are you sure? I mean, we both know how I can get wi-" I didn't even get a chance to finish what I was saying because Noah put his finger against my lips.

"I think I can handle anything you throw at me," he said smirking. "I am a total badass after all," he said while flexing his arms.

I smiled while shaking my head.

We decided to go with something modern. We were going to sing "Half of my Heart" by John Meyer and Taylor Swift. Yea, I know, it's totally badass. The whole time we were practicing, people were glancing our way.

We did really well on the sing and apparently the rest of the class did too because when we were done, they all clapped except for Finn and Quinn.

"Guys! That sounded amazing!" Mr. Shue said while clapping, "The rest of you better work hard if you want to beat these two."

By the end of class, Noah and I had the song down, but we still needed a little more work. We decided to go to his house to practice a little more since we only have two more days till we have to perform.

Before we walked out of the class, Noah put his arm around my shoulders. I thought it was a friendly gesture, but the glee members obviously didn't. When we were at the door I heard someone say, "Do you think Puck likes her?" It's ridiculous.

The whole ride to Noah's house was spent laughing and joking around. It was really weird. Usually we don't acknowledge each other unless we absolutely have to. I think he just feels sorry for me because of the whole Finn situation.

When he pulled up to his house he groaned.

"What is it?"

"I just remembered my little brother might be home from school. Listen, if he says or does something wrong to you, just tell me and I'll handle him. Alright?" he said.

"Um, ok?" it came out sounding more like a question.

"Alright let's go."

When we got to the front door, he twisted the door handle, but it wouldn't open. He groaned and checked his pockets.

"Damit I forgot my key." He knocked on the door and from the other side I could hear the lock being undone.

When the door opened, there was a boy there. He was probably my height, give or take a few inches.

Noah grabbed my hand, pushed his brother out of the way and walked in.

"Dude! What the hell is your prob-" he stopped talking when he saw me and looked at me from head to toe very slowly.

I shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable.

"Brian stop being a perv," Noah nearly growled.

"My apologies. I'm Brian and you are?"

"I'm Rachel Berry," I replied sticking my hand that wasn't in Noah's out.

"Well it is _very_ nice to meet you," he said and brought my hand up to his lips.

When he let go of my hand, I looked at both Brian and Noah and shook my head while laughing a little.

"You guys are exactly the same," I said.

Brian smirked and said, "Except I'm the younger and hotter version," and winked.

"Yea, you are younger," I replied.

Noah laughed while Brian pouted a little.

"Wanna go practice the song up in my room?" Noah asked me.

"Yea, let's go."

We practiced the whole time with occasional breaks for lunch and when Brian interrupted us. When I had to go home, Noah insisted on driving me home even though I live three houses down from him; literally. Over all it was a good day and it even got my mind off of Finn.

**YAY! There's the first chapter. Seriously, I've been working on this for like a month. (Stupid school gets in the way of everything!) I've been writing during class, like while I was in world history and was supposed to be working on this one essay, I was writing this! But yea . . . REVIEW! Oh! And all the characters and pictures are on my profile including Brian!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMJ! You guys are awesome do you know that? I was so happy with the results of this story! I'm also glad that you guys like Brian. Ok well on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** No, I don't own Glee unfortunately, but I do own an 'I 3 Puck' necklace and a Glee-ified binder!**

**Rachel's POV**

The next morning, I did my usual routine and went down stairs to eat breakfast. I was just about to go upstairs to get my bag when there was a knock on my door. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Brian there with only some jeans and shoes. That's right, no shirt!

He smirked at my shocked expression and said, "Yea, I know. I _do_ have a better and hotter body than Puck."

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Naw, not at all."

I raised an eyebrow at him and asked him, "Then why are you covered in goose bumps and why are your teeth chattering?"

I guess he gave up on what ever he was trying to do and just ran in. "Alright. Well, you see, Puck dared me to come over like this and obviously I did," he sighed while rubbing his arms to warm himself up a little.

"Ah, you poor thing! I'll go get you a sweater then we'll go over to your house and get our revenge," I said while smirking.

He nodded and said, "I like the way you think."

We both went upstairs to my room to get him a sweater which was unfortunately one with a cat on it and was way too small. We came up with an awesome revenge plan. It's gonna be epic!

When we got to his house, Noah was in the kitchen eating cereal and nearly choked when he saw his brother wearing one of my sweaters.

"Yea, yea laugh it up. I've already been in her room _and_ I've got some of her clothes so HA!" and with that he went to his room, but not before winking at me.

I turned to Noah and put my disappointed face on. "That wasn't very nice," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"No, but it was funny as hell," he said still eating his cereal.

"How about I dare _you_ to do something?" I replied.

He put down his spoon and folded his hands on the table. "What were you thinking Berry?"

"I dare you to dress _exactly_ like me tomorrow at school. Skirt and everything," I said while crossing my arms across my chest.

He looked like he was debating it so I pushed him a little by saying, "Or are you too much of a . . . wimp?" That's all it took.

"Oh you're on!" and we shook hands.

Noah offered to give me a ride to school so I took it.

The day was going just like everyday until lunch. I was walking over to the glee table when someone tripped me. I fell flat on my face and looked to the side to see Quinn laughing her ass off and Finn right next to her trying not to laugh. While I was getting up, I heard someone yell, "What the fuck is your problem?" from across the room.

I was surprise to see Santana-yes Santana Lopez-walking our way with a pissed off expression on her face and it was pointed straight at Quinn.

I was too shocked to even notice that Noah was behind me by now until someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and noticed he was glaring at Quinn and Finn.

"What? You're gonna be protecting her now? That's just pathetic," Quinn said flipping a strand of hair.

"I'm just protecting a friend," Santana threw a smile in my direction then went back to glaring at Quinn.

Quinn laughed and said, "Since when are you friends with man-hands?" while throwing a dirty look at me.

Noah squeezed my shoulders as if he was trying to sooth me. It worked.

"I suggest you shut your fucken mouth before we let Santana go crazy on you," Noah said.

I elbowed him in the ribs a little and he just smirked down at me.

"Hey don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" and that's when Finn stepped closer to us.

Noah stepped in front of me and said, "Well maybe if your girlfriend wasn't such a _bitch_ I wouldn't have said that," while crossing his arms across his chest.

Then Finn looked over his shoulder down to me smirking. "So you're already banging him? And you didn't even let me get to second base." Now that right there hurt.

I saw Noah make a fist with his hands and pushed Finn back while growling, "Don't talk to my girl like that!"

I blushed a little when he called me his girl. Did he even notice he called me that? I guess Santana heard it too because she turned to me and smirked. I just shrugged letting her know I didn't know why he called me that.

"Come on Q. Let's go somewhere else," Finn said putting his arm around Quinn's shoulders.

Is it wrong that I wasn't even the slightest bit upset when they kissed in front of me, but I get the butterflies when Noah wrapped his arm around my waist? I mean, I did love Finn. Right? And I don't have feelings for Noah. Right?

Well anyways, things get stranger.

While I was walking with Noah at the end of school-we didn't have a glee club meeting today-Santana pulled her car up next to us with Brittney in the front seat.

"Hey Rach, hop in, we're going shopping," she said.

I looked up to Noah and he just shrugged. I was about to say I couldn't go, but Brittney cut me off by saying, "You're going whether you like it or not you know," while smiling sweetly.

"Um, I guess I'll go with you guys then." I turned to Noah and told him he could go home.

On the way to the mall, I asked, "Why are you guys being nice to me? You've always hated me."

Santana replied, "Cause, you're the only one who believed me at regional's," with a smile.

"And I never hated you," Brittney said.

When we got to the mall we went straight to shopping. They think it's time to change my style up a little. Well, actually, change it up a lot. But, anyways, I agree with them.

We went to a bunch of different stores like Hollister, Papaya, and Pink Zone. By the time we went to eat, we had about ten bags and eight of them were mine. That's when I remembered about the dare with Noah.

I texted him really quick asking for his size. I told Santana and Brittney about it and they helped me look for clothes like mine, but bigger. Much bigger. We were searching everywhere, but we couldn't find _the one_. That was until we went to look at some other places besides the mall and went to a thrift store.

I'm telling you, it's perfect. It's _totally_ something I would wear.

By the time they were dropping me off at home, we were like this (if you could see me, you'd see me crossing my fingers). When I entered the house, Dad and Daddy had left me a note on the refrigerator saying they'd be gone till next Wednesday. Well, I guess I'll have the house all to myself. Again.

I sighed, took my nine shopping bags upstairs, and got ready for bed. Once I was in my pajamas and had no make-up on my face, I actually checked the time for the first time since I got home. It's 9:43pm. I set my alarm up for 6am and got into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Yay Yay Yay! Chapter 2 is done! So, I added a little bit of Brian in the beginning since you guys like him so much and yea. Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so before I continue with this chapter I just wanted to clear something's up. Ok, so all the Glee kids are sophomores (10th graders). Quinn never had Beth and Kurt is already gone. Also I'm so sorry u haven't been updating. I mean seriously i just typed this whole chapter on my phone! So i think that's it. On with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**** i don't own Glee, but i do own plane tickets to Forks,WA.**

**Rachel's POV**

This morning i woke up a little earlier to do my exercises, get dressed in one of my new outfits consisting of denim shorts that end right under my butt, a white cross-strap tank with pink flowers on it, and white gladiator sandals and gathered Noah's outfit and walked to his house at 6:15am;perfect.

When i got to his house i knocked and Brian opened the door.

He was rubbing his eyes and yawning, but when he saw me, he smirked and asked, "You got the goods?"

I laughed and said, "Yup i got the goods. Can i come in?"

"Oh yea! Sorry i forgot to ask. Come up to my room and show me you're goods," he said winking.

"You're such a pig," i replied walking in.

He laughed and and we walked upstairs to his room. His bed wasn't made, but besides that his room was surprisingly clean. He simply pulled the blanket over the pillows and sat down.

I sat the bag with Noah's outfit on the bed and asked, "Is he still asleep?"

"Yup, but my mom is in her room getting ready to go to work."

"She wont mind, will she?" i asked.

"Naw don't worry about it. Now show me the outfit!" he said excitedly.

I took out the navy blue shirt that had a picture of a yellow bow on it, burgundy skirt, and yellow knee socks. "So, what do you think?" i asked.

"It's perfect!"

"Alright, well you wanna help me wake your brother up?"

He smirked and said, "Oh yea!"

He showed me to Noah's room and when i saw him he looked so innocent and adorable. He let a soft snore out and i giggled.

"So how do you think we should wake him?" i asked Brian.

"We should pull on his toes!" he whispered as if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Really?" i asked disbelivingly.

"Yea! Man, that'd be awesome!"

I sighed, but agreed to it. We uncovered his feet and counted to three. When we pulled i actually cracked his toe. It was disgusting!

He shot up in his bed while yelling, "OW!"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. Brian and i were literally on the floor laughing our asses off and somehow Brian's feet ended up in my face.

I pushed them away and sat up. "Boo!" i said with a cheesy smile.

"What the fuck man!" Noah yelled.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a woman," i said.

"Oh I've noticed," he said smirking.

"Hey! Not cool. Back off my woman bro!" Brian said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Alright, alright," Noah said putting his hands up as if he was surrending, "So what are you doing here at. . . 6:25am?"

"Well i brought you you're outfit. You didn't forget did you?" i asked innocently.

"Urrg! Fine I'll go shower." He got up and was wearing only boxers and nothing else.

"Alright I'll set your outfit out on your bed," i said as he shut the bathroom door.

After Brian and i were done we went down stairs so he could eat breakfast.

"So, what school do you go to?" i asked him.

"Lima Middle School. Yea, i know, not a very original name," he replied eating some more cereal.

"What grade are you in?"

"Eighth."

"Oh, so you're going to McKinley next year?"

"Yup. Don't worry though, I'll save a special janitors closet just for yo-" He stopped when he heard someone enter the kitchen.

I turned toward the entrance and saw a woman.

"Oh! Hello there. I'm Elizabeth, Brian's mom," she said extending her hand.

"Hello Ms. Puckerman, I'm Rachel Berry. I go to school with Noah."

"Call me Liz. Um, I'm not trying to be rude, but why are you here?" she said politely.

"Oh, well you see, No-" I was cut off by someone screaming, "Oh hell no!" from upstairs. "And that's my cue. Brian, can you explain to your mom what's going on, hun?" i asked.

"Sure," he said nodding.

With that, i ran up to Noah's room and knocked. He opened it and then walked to his bed. I blushed bright red when i noticed that he only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"There is no way in _hell_ I'm gonna wear that!"

"But you have to! It was a dare!" i argued. He was shaking his head from side to side. "I spent my money on that outfit! Come on it's just one day," i continued. He still wouldn't crack so i had to use my convincing power-pout. "Noah, please, for me?" i said pouting a little while looking at him through my lashes.

"Urrg! Fine, but i choose the shoes," he said.

"Good cause i didn't buy any. Now hurry, we're waiting for you," i walked out of his room and started to imagine him in the out outfit and started to crack up.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and right when i entered, Liz asked, "Is he dressed yet?"

I laughed and said, "No, but he should be down soon."

"Oh, I'm going to get my camera. I'll be right back." Three minutes later, she came back down with her camera as promised.

We waited about seven more minutes and we heard a door open and close and footsteps coming down the stairs. And then it happened.

He turned the corner and entered the kitchen. It was silent for exactly three seconds then Liz, Brian, and i started laughing like crazy.

The skirt was the best part i think because it was exactly mid-thigh.

"Oh dear, i think you should have shaved your legs today," Liz said before she started to crack up again.

"Oh man. This is _epic_!" Brian said.

"Alright i need to take a picture," Liz said turning her camera on.

"Berry this was your idea so you're taking it with me," he said pulling me towards him.

"Alright, but it was Brian's idea too so. . ." i trailed off looking at Brian.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he got up and stood next to me so i was between them.

Brian lifted his shirt so you could see his ab's and put on a face that said 'yea you wish you were me.' Noah turned so he was facing me and put his hand on his hip. I just posed regularly because, well i didn't want to look like a freak.

Noah's mom was still laughing when she left to take Brian to school and i was too;all the way to school. When Noah parked he turned towards me and said, "When the day is over I'm gonna kill you, you know that right?"

"Stop being such a diva," i said rolling my eyes.

"Oh and if anyone. Makes fun of me, you better have my back cause we girls need to stick together. You know, girl power and all that shit!" I was cracking up when he added, "and i like this look on you. You look hot."

I looked up at him smiling and said, "Sorry, i don't roll that way. I'm straight," and i jumped off of the car laughing.

**Haha! Noah got some feet action! Man i loved writing the chapter just not typing it. But yea, and the toe pulling does hurt really bad. Soo. . . REVIEW! And thanks reading. Oh and also all the pics are on my profile. Also sorry if theres any mistakes. Like i said before i typed all this on my phone.**


	4. Author's Note

**Umm. . .hi. Well very long time since i've posted anything but I have a very good excuse! Ok well my computer nor laptop are working right now so yea. And also i decided to actually finish the stories then I'll post them up. And I am so so soooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. But don't worry I'm gonna try to write as fast as I can. Please dont hate me! :( I'll be back ASAP! Thanks so much for sticking with me! You guys are the best! :)**

**-Karina**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I CANNOT EXPRESS HOW SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! It's just that I have been so stressed about school and stuff! But I promise you I am going to try to update every weekend! I PROMISE! Ok on with the story!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!_

**Puck's POV**

I am going to kill Berry when school is over!

Just because I am wearing this fuckin' skirt with this fuckin' shirt, everybody now thinks they can treat me like a loser!

Think again fuckers!

I am still Puck. I can still kick some ass…even in a skirt.

I don't even know why I let Rachel dress me up like this. It's just her damn big brown eyes, and her pouty lips. I can't seem to say no to her. But should learn how to!

Every time I enter a class room, everybody just stares and laugh, but they stop when I glare at them.

I already threw around 4 assholes into the dumpster for cracking some dumb joke.

And then the glee group all gathered around my locker, wanting to catch a glimpse of the ridiculous outfit I was wearing.

Berry just stood there looking proud or some shit while the others just made fun and laughed at me. I swear if I didn't get along with them, they would stuck in a tipped over porta-poty.

But honestly, it was kinda worth all the humiliation cause Rachel looks hot! I'm not saying that she didn't look hot in those tiny, little skirts that almost give you a glimpse of her ass, not at all. She just seems more…herself in something like what she's wearing today… and she looks hot.

As I was walking to lunch, I heard someone behind me say, "Ah there's Puckella." I am about to kill someone.

I turned and saw Santana and Brittany standing there.

"What do you want Satan?" I was over this shit.

"Hey now, put the claws away girl. I wanted to know what's going on with you and Rachel," Santana said.

"What are you talking about crazy?"

"Don't act stupid puck. I mean what's up with you wrapping your arms around her, calling her your girl, and looking at her when she isn't looking."

Ok, so maybe I'm becoming a bit more observant of Berry. Doesn't mean shit. I'm just enjoying the view. Yup, enjoying the view.

Ok, well maybe I enjoy Rachel's company more than I should. And yea, I'm fucking glad it's over between her and Finnocence. And I do crazy shit for her, I mean look at what I'm wearing for fucks sake! But I wouldn't go after her. She deserves way more than an asshole like me. I'm not gonna succeed in life, I'm not gonna be shit.

"I don't know what you're talking about," and with that I started to walk away, but, of course, she stopped me.

"Puck what the fuck is going on? I see the way you look at her and I see the way you act with her! You're so different with her!" she just wouldn't let it go would she?

"Look Santana, nothing is going on alright? And nothing is going to happen so just drop it."

Then Brittany stepped. "Puck do you like Rachel? As in more than a friend?"

Fuuuck!

Santana's eyes then lit up. What the fuck!

"You like her! Oh this is hilarious! You actually fuckin' like her!"

"Shut the fuck up Satan! And calm your ass down! So what if I like her. Don't mean shit."

"What are you talking about!? Puck this could be the start of Puckleberry!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Why don't you just tell Berry?" Santana asked.

Fuck, it's all coming out.

"Look, Berry is talented as fuck and she's going to be successful in life. I'm not gonna be shit and I'll just be a Lima loser for the rest of my life and Rachel doesn't deserve that. She deserves a lot more than what I can offer."

"Aww! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. You need to tell her Puck!" Brittany added.

"Thanks for the advice, but no thanks. Can I go eat lunch now?" without waiting for an answer I walked away.

**Rachel's POV**

I have been feeling so guilty the entire day! How could I make poor Noah wear a girl outfit to school?! Everybody has been making fun of him and I feel awful!

On the other hand, I have been receiving plenty of compliments the entire day!

People are actually being nice and noticing me as I walk through the hallway. Especially the boys.

Boys have been coming up to me constantly, telling me how good I looked and that felt really good.

But for some reason I wasn't impressed with all the attention I was getting from the guys. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I can't seem to get Noah out of my head, and it's not because of the guilt I'm feeling. I think I am beginning to having very strong 'friendly' feeling for him…if you know what I mean.

I don't know when this happened, but now I'm not sure what to do. There is no way Noah would ever feel that way about me! I've seen the girls he usually goes with and I am nothing like them!

They're full of bitchyness, they're complete sluts, and they all have huge boobs. I'm none of that!

Maybe I'm feeling this because of how he stood up for me against Finn. Yea, that must be it. He did something incredibly sweet for me and it's just that I feel appreciative.

Yup. That's it.

**I know it's not much, but I really tried my best! But thanks to everyone who stuck around! And sorry for the long wait! Please review! Love you guys!**


	6. RIP Cory

**Hey guys. This is such a horrible and depressing day for all of my fellow Gleeks.**

**We lost someone who was so important to us and there's no way to bring him back.**

**When I first heard of Cory Monteith's death, I was in the gas station and I just broke down crying. I just couldn't believe that someone so special and wonderful could be gone just like that! Just writing this brings tears to my eyes!  
><strong>

**And poor Lea. They were so happy together, they were meant to be and then this happens. It's so tragic.**

**I just wanted to say if any of you need anyone to talk to, just PM me and we can just go back and remember all of the wonderful and hilarious things Cory did.**

**And I am promising you; I will be updating my story tomorrow.**

**RIP Cory Monteith. He will always be loved and missed. 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm here with a new chapter for you guys! I'm feeling really depressed right now, but I promised to update every weekend and I intend to keep that promise! So let's get on with it.**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Glee.**_

**Rachel's POV**

I was just walking to Noah's truck when I noticed him walking over to me with a rather annoyed look on his face.

He stopped right in front of me and I said, "How can I help you Noah?"

"You are in very big trouble when we get to my house!" he said looking very serious.

I was shocked. "What did I do?"

"You made me wear this stupid outfit and I was getting made fun of by everyone all day! It was absolute hell! And, no, you know what we'll continue this at my house. Now come on, let's go."

He didn't give me a chance to respond. He just grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up into the truck.

The entire ride to his house was silent. I was beginning to wonder if he was honestly angry at me for making him do this.

When we finally arrived to his house he didn't even look at me, he just got out of his truck and made his way to the front door. I quickly jumped out of the truck and followed. He still said nothing as we made our way to the living room.

He made me sit on the couch then he said, "I'm going to get out of these clothes and I'll be right back to tell you exactly why I'm upset, alright Berry?" I silently nodded.

I watched as he made his way upstairs and once he was out of view, Brandon appeared out of nowhere, or probably the kitchen.

"Hey babe, what's up my brother's ass?" he asked.

I shook my head, letting a small smile slip out. "He's upset because people were being mean to him because of what he was wearing," I said simply.

He started laughing and then said, "See babe, he's not a real man like I am. If someone was making fun of me because you dared me to wear that outfit, you know what I'd say?"

I rolled my eyes. This should be interesting. "What would you say Brian?"

He looked confident. "I'd say, 'bro, I don't give a fuck what you say! I will do whatever my baby wants me to do cause I want to make her happy!' That's what I'd say."

"Aww! Brian, you're such a sweetie sometimes! But I'm not your babe or your baby, alright?" I said giving him a little hug. C'mon who wouldn't!? That was so sweet!

"You might say that right now, but I can easily change that," he said while winking at me. He started to lean in as if he was going to kiss me, I knew he was kidding, at least I hoped he was, but before I could push him away gently, Noah appeared behind him and roughly yanked him by the collar of his shirt.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing twerp?!" Noah asked shoving him away from me.

"What am I doing? What I'm doing is trying to get my girl to kiss me, that's what I'm doing." I'm honestly surprised that Brian isn't afraid of Noah. If it was someone from school, they would have already ran away! Maybe it's because Brian is used to Noah and his temper by now.

Before things could get any more out of hand, I walked over to them and separated them. "Both of you guys are being ridiculous! Now, both of you calm your asses will you?"

Then, of course Brian had to say something. "Damn baby, I like it when you take charge. It's sexy." He added a wink and Noah was about to push him again before I stepped between them.

"Enough! Both of you, apologize." They both looked at each other then back at me. "NOW!"

They both quietly murmured an apology and I was satisfied.

"Good. Now, Brian go do your homework and Noah, you can continue throwing your tantrum or how you would call it, 'explain why you're angry with me.'" I couldn't help but smile as Brian laughed and Noah glared.

I grabbed him by the arm and threw him a bit roughly on the couch.

He smirked and said, "Whoa babe. Aggressive. I like it."

I blushed and said, "Oh, shut up! I've got enough of your brother already!"

Brian poked his head out of the kitchen and commented. "You'll never get enough of me babe." Then he quickly returned to the kitchen.

I shook my head and took a seat along with Noah.

"Ok, now why are you upset with me?" I asked him.

"I'm upset with you because you made me wear that stupid outfit and everybody kept making fun of me! They actually thought they could push me around!" he complained. He even started to pout.

"Oh stop pouting Noah! Everybody knows that you can easily beat the crap out of them! I don't understand why you're so upset! Unlike you, I receive rude comments on a daily basis, but you never hear me complaining! Now go find your balls because you have obviously lost them!" How dare he complain of the bullying he received ONCE when I have had to endure this bullying for years?!

His face suddenly softened and he looked guilty. Good.

"Look, I'm sorry Rach. I'm just not exactly used to people acting that way towards me. And I know people have put you through hell, but now you have me as a friend and nobody will even dare to breathe in your direction, alright? I'll be your person guardian against all those assholes and bitches at school."

A single slipped out from my eye and I quickly wrapped my arms around Noah's neck. He timidly wrapped his arms around my waist and I buried my face into his neck.

"Thank you so much Noah. You have no idea how much it means to me, hearing you say that. I'm really grateful for having a friend like you." I removed myself from him and smiled at him.

He smiled back and said, "Rach, it's my honor to protect you from anybody."

Brian walked in then, deciding to ruin the mood. "Puck are you done trying to hit on my girl cause I really want to continue what I didn't finish with her earlier." He sent me a wink.

"You know what kid, you're really getting on my last nerve," Noah said sending a glare his way.

Then I realized that Brian said Noah was trying to hit on me. Was he really? No, he couldn't! I highly doubt he would want to be romantically involved with me! It just wouldn't make sense!

"You're just jealous because Rachel likes me more than she likes you, right Rach?" Brian asked me.

"In your fuckin' dreams Brian! Now just leave us alone so that we can work on this glee project!" Oh I had forgotten all about that project!

Brian ignored Noah and made his way to me. He grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle kiss and said, "When you get tired of that dick, come find me in my room." And he left throwing yet another wink in my direction. I swear these Puckerman really don't have a filter on them!

Noah and I spent the next two hours just going over the song and attempting to make it perfect! In all honesty, I believe we will be the winners of the competition. Our voices together go amazingly well and our song choice is amazing!

Yea, I have a very good feeling that we will be slaughtering the rest of the competition!

**Ok, so there is the new chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! And don't forget to review! Those reviews make me so happy! Love you all!**


End file.
